thelyinggamefandomcom-20200213-history
Reservation for Two
"Reservation for Two" is the 16th episode of Season One of The Lying Game, airing February 6, 2012, and the 16th episode overall. Plot Sutton and Ethan have bonded by running away to Ethan’s family home on the Reservation. Sutton got to meet Mr. Whitehorse and found out more about Ethan’s family and background. Ethan’s Dad is not impressed by Ethan’s sudden appearance and assumes Ethan is in trouble again. Ethan’s Mother left when he went to Juvie and has never returned. Mr. Whitehorse blames Ethan for this and they have a strained relationship. Sutton tries to smooth the waters and finds herself closer to Ethan. Ethan is letting his guard down as this is an emotional time for him. Mr. Whitehorse isn’t surprised when the police show up at his door asking for Ethan and tell him he’s wanted for murder. He denies seeing Ethan and then tells Ethan he has to leave by the end of the week. This week Emma continued to pretend to be Sutton. Only Thayer, Ethan, and Sutton know about Emma for sure, although Alec gave more hints this week that makes us suspect that he knows about the twins but isn’t telling anyone. While Sutton and Ethan are hiding from the law on the farm, Emma is left to answer some difficult questions. Dan puts his trust in who he thinks is Sutton, telling her that she can either save Ethan in her police interview or she can crucify him. Emma does the best she can to describe the events running up to the murder of Derek but it’s not made easier by the fact she didn’t actually witness the crime. It was the real Sutton that saw what happened. Emma does her best to help Ethan but it makes Alec suspicious and he can’t believe she was even at the scene after her description of what happened. Matters are made worse when Kristin swears Sutton was in her bedroom that evening and Laurel agrees until Alec explains that Sutton and Ethan were pulled over by the cops that night, around the same time. Kristin and Ted think Sutton is helping a murderer. Laurel shows her support for Sutton and Emma almost breaks down in her arms. Emma cries over pictures of Ethan while Thayer watches from outside her window without her knowing he is there. Emma got straight A’s in Sutton’s exams, which makes Sutton’s parents wonder how and also makes them think Ethan might not have murdered Derek. Surely if Sutton had witnessed a crime she couldn't then get A’s in her test. Laurel and Justin continue to date in secret. Justin is jealous of Laurel and Baz making music together and wants to tell everyone they are back together again. Laurel doesn't think her parents are ready to hear it just now and persuades him to wait. Things are made more complicated when Mads thinks Sutton called her father about the library to give herself an alibi. Of course Emma was at the library and called Alec, because she didn’t realize it was all a ruse agreed by Sutton and Mads. Emma talks with Alec at Derek’s funeral and it doesn’t go well. Alec and Rebecca sleep together and Rebecca supposedly comes clean saying she came back to her home town for Alec. Meanwhile Alec tells Ted that the closer he is with Rebecca the safer Ted’s secret is. Emma realizes Mads is still angry with her because of the library call and wonders if there’s anything else. She tells Thayer she thinks it’s because something happened between Ryan and Sutton at the Black and White Ball. Thayer tries to talk about it with Mads, but she doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Mads asks Ryan what happened and he’s forced to come clean to her about Sutton hitting on him. Mads finally confronts Sutton about her recent behavior. Emma has no idea how to defend the recent actions of Sutton and has no choice but to come clean and yells at Mads telling her who she really is, and that she's really Sutton's twin. Also see Gallery:Reservation for Two Cast Main Cast *Alexandra Chando as Emma Becker/Sutton Mercer *Allie Gonino as Laurel Mercer *Blair Redford as Ethan Whitehorse *Andy Buckley as Ted Mercer *Helen Slater as Kristin Mercer *Alice Greczyn as Madeline Rybak Recurring Cast *Adrian Pasdar as Alec Rybak *Christian Alexander as Thayer Rybak *Charisma Carpenter as Annie Rebecca Sewell *Tyler Christopher as Dan Whitehorse *Misha Crosby as Ryan Harwell *Randy Wayne as Justin Miller *Katherine Willis as Nancy Rogers Guest Cast *Adam Brooks as Baz *Gil Birmingham as Ben Whitehorse Title *The title probably refers to Ethan and Sutton who are staying at Ethan's father house. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:TV Series